1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to image processing apparatuses and methods for controlling image processing apparatuses, and particularly relates to flatbed scanners and methods for controlling flatbed scanners.
2. Description of Related Art
An image scanner can optically scan a picture, printed text, handwriting, or a document of any other type, and convert it to a digital image. Typically, the image scanners can be classified into flatbed scanners, feed-in scanners, and hand-held scanners. For a flatbed scanner, a document to be scanned is usually placed upside down on a transparent window, under which a scanner head having a plurality of image sensors is arranged. The scanner head may capture an image of the document while being driven to move step-by-step by a step motor. The speed of movement of the scanner head will significantly influence the quality of the scanned image. Therefore, there is a need for a technique for controlling the step motor to drive the scanner head to move at an appropriate speed to generate images with high quality.